


No Dishonesty

by Entwife_Incognito



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e22 Red John's Rules, F/M, Help, Romance, Support, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwife_Incognito/pseuds/Entwife_Incognito
Summary: Another tag, really an AU scene, to 522 Red John's Rules. I just can't leave that episode alone! An explosive argument between Jane and Lisbon about the dangers of her guilelessness reveals their tender feelings for each other. She asks for Jane's help, even hypnosis. Kind of a tough way for some truth to come out. A request from one of my Tumblr followers, country2776. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing about The Mentalist.Transferred from FFnet, where it was posted on July 3, 2016. Posted here with edits to improve the read.





	1. Chapter 1

Bertram? "Oh my god. How am I gonna face him?"  


Jane rolled his eyes, white-framed marbles of sarcasm and dismay. What had he just said? He didn't want to tell her his list of seven Red John suspects because she would start acting different around the ones she knew and give the game away! He gave her the first name, her immediate boss Gale Bertram, and what was her reaction? Gawping shock, and wondering how she can ever look at him normally again. No guile, no deception. Just as he'd said. He shouldn't have told her.  


He asked her to pull to the side of the road. They needed to talk. Now. "Look at you! You can't even hear Bertram's name and you fall apart! 'How am I going to face him?' How did you get out of the academy, Lisbon? You couldn't have passed Undercover 101!"  


"I never really worked undercover much."  


"I wonder why. Suspects must spot you a mile away, Pepper!"  


The back of her neck heated like second-degree sunburn. "There's no need to get nasty about it, Jane." He had put more ridicule into the remark than his carnie friend, Sam, when she had first given Lisbon that nickname. Sam had spotted her as a cop in a blink and had named her "Pepper," right then and there, saying she was like Cagney and Lacey'd had a baby. It was insulting! They all laughed at her expense. And now Jane was throwing it in her face! "When the time comes, I'll do fine, don't you worry."  


"Oh. 'Don't you worry.' That's supposed to take care of everything. You do realize what we're dealing with here, Lisbon? Red John himself, and he probably has cohorts or minions on that list. If you can't do better than that, you'll get us all killed." Jane's face was red and his voice had taken a menacing tone. It looked like anger, but underneath was abject fear that harm would come to Lisbon. Whatever he got, he would deserve. But not Lisbon. She deserved more! She deserved a life, a happy life. Red John was his. And not just because Jane was a selfish bastard. He didn't want Lisbon anywhere near Red John.  


"Yes, Mr. Jane. I realize what's at stake. Like you haven't screwed up getting Red John, time after time, even killing the wrong man!"  


"That's low, Lisbon. At least I was doing something to find him and catch him! And what I've done in the past has nothing to do with narrowing the list and getting him this time. It's apples and oranges. A fallacious argument. A damned straw man. You don't justify your actions by pointing out someone else's! You should know better. I'm his favorite toy. I'm not the one he'd destroy. No. He'd go after you to torment me."  


"Oh, and I haven't tried to find Red John. The team hasn't. You arrogant jackass! You're a big enough idiot to team up with his mistress, the lovely Lorelei, thinking she would turn him over to you! How stupid was that, big shot? How'd that work out? Maybe what I'm pointing out is that I need to think twice about advice from someone with your record of success!"  


"All right! All right! You've resurrected Lorelei more often than Jesus at Easter! Let's just keep it to Bertram. You're going to see him all the time and probably very soon. He's your boss. What are you going to do, Lisbon? Gawk at him with pool ball eyes and your mouth hanging? You've got to get a different mindset with this."  


Lisbon tried to deep breathe her way to some calm. "Such as . . . ?"  


"Well, for starters, you can't really think of him as your boss for this, you're not his underling. He's the cobra and you're the mongoose. You have to be sly and still and stealthy until it's time to go for the kill."  


This was crazy. He was Jane. He could pull off these little mind games. But she was Lisbon, not a damned mongoose! "You want me to be Riki-Tiki-Tavi. Okay, Rudyard Kipling, that ought to catch Red John."  


"Can you forget the sarcasm? We aren't getting anywhere with it."  


Lisbon was already silent, lost in her own thoughts. The look on her face showed a dawning horror and he wasn't sure where it was coming from.  


"Lisbon! We need to talk about this!" Something was going on with her that he couldn't quite grasp.  


Lisbon thought of her mediating influence on Jane. No one else could keep Jane from losing perspective in his single-minded pursuit. Jane held himself back, cooperated with Lisbon for the sake of the partners relationship he'd finally been able to understand and create with her. But if she was out of the picture, who would do that? There was no one Patrick Jane cared that much about. No one but her who cared that much about Jane. What did that mean? She meant, no one else Jane would listen to, didn't she? That no one else but she would put up with him? Lisbon had stopped worrying about Bertram. She wasn't sure what was bubbling up in its place.  


"Lisbon. What is it? What are you thinking?"  


"Shut. Up. Jane!" She was shouting. Emotion had taken Lisbon completely over, radiating like steam throughout her body. It allowed her only to breathe, not think. She was desperate to block out Jane or anything else so that she could stay just afloat on its roiling power.  


Jane wasn't sure he had ever seen Lisbon so close to losing control, maybe attacking him with every muscle in her body, should he persist. She'd been physical with him before. Her nails? Were they long? He had never really thought to notice them as a weapon, certainly not against himself. Suddenly it seemed like important knowledge, confined in a car with her. But she made no move to touch him at all.  


Lisbon tried to imagine the next time she sat in front of Bertram's desk, seeing him as Red John, a serial killer. Imagining herself as probably his most desired target. What would happen if Bertram – or whoever Red John was – killed her? What would happen to Patrick Jane? Red John would have nothing to torture Jane with. Or what if she lived, and Patrick finally got too close to finding the serial killer? Red John would lose interest in Patrick Jane as a plaything. And then he would just … . kill him. And everything would just be … over.  


That's what she was afraid of, not Red John, and not Bertram. Now that the list of suspects was so short, the consequences seemed more real, imminent. The emptiness inside her was total, a black hole of numbing pain. All lost. Patrick Jane dead. Lisbon felt as if she would vomit. She felt dizzy and clammy, hot and cold at the same time.  


"I'm not afraid of Bertram! I'm not afraid of Red John, damn it! I'm afraid I'll do something wrong and he'll kill you! All right? It destroys me to think that he may kill the man I love. And I'd be here without you, Jane."  


Jane froze, staring at her. Lisbon had just told him she feared losing him more than she feared Red John, or even what Red John might do to her. But more than that, she had said she loved him.  


Lisbon didn't have time to notice Jane. Her stomach cramped and she exited the car, retching not two feet away, moaning when she wasn't heaving.  


Jane opened his door and ran to Lisbon, putting his hand on her back, catching her hair to pull it out of the way, like tending a child. "It's okay, Lisbon. It's going to be okay. You'll see. There, now." All the things one says to help a friend just make it to the other side of whatever it was. His large hand lay on her back, circling gently to soothe her, let her know he was there, she wasn't alone. When she was through vomiting, Jane helped her to sit in the back seat, her legs at the open door. "Sit. Just sit there. I'll get you some water."  


Lisbon was pale and clammy. Truthfully, Jane thought she looked shocky. "Here, Lisbon. Wash out your mouth and just take a couple sips." He took the water when she was through, poured some in his hands and blotted her face with it, her forehead, her cheeks, her neck. He made her stretch out on the seat, then got in and elevated her legs by placing her calves on his lap. There were a couple of throws back there and he put one under her head and threw the other one over her body, then took each hand in turn to pat her wrists.  


"I love you, Patrick. God help me. I love you."  


He absent-mindedly stroked her jean-clad legs, his own thoughts racing now. He didn't have to wonder whether he loved Lisbon.  


"Yes. Well. I know what that feels like."  


Lisbon must have been coming around because she laughed weakly, and ribbed him a little. "Oh, you know what it feels like to love you that much, too, huh? Why do I find that so easy to believe?"  


Clarity. Absolute clarity. "No, Lisbon. To love you. To love you, Teresa."  


The two were quiet for a few minutes.  


Teresa really didn't want to risk his answer to her next question, but now that they were talking, she just wanted to get it out of the way. ""Patrick . . . is it Platonic? For you, I mean." She took a deep breath. "Because it's not, for me."  


"No." He looked into her beautiful clear green eyes. "Just unexpressed. Unconsummated."  


Teresa smiled and reached her hand. Patrick held it quietly.  


"I'm glad you said it, Teresa."  


"Yeah? I'm not so sure I am. I thought it would be the last thing you'd want to hear. What just happened was so strong I couldn't be silent."  


"No. It's better. I thought admitting love would make things worse. Now that it's happened . . ." He squeezed her hand.  


"Patrick. How could that be? That doesn't even make sense. I feel stronger, more grounded, knowing you love me."  


"Yes. It feels that way for me. It's a relief . . . like it always should've been. There's a big hole where there used to be pain and trouble. Now, love is there, your love, the only kind I wanted. You're just smarter than me, Lisbon."  


Lisbon grinned and lightly pinched the top of his hand, making Patrick look at her in surprise. "Which you will forget, in about two breaths."  


He smiled, but it was weak and troubled. She didn't really understand. It wasn't about her intelligence or ability. It was about his fear.  


"Sex. Now, sex might be a problem. One hell of a distraction, I'd say." Teresa giggled, wagging her feet distractedly, and Patrick caught one, giving it a squeeze she wouldn't feel through her sturdy boot.  


When she raised her head to see his reaction to the introduction of the idea of sex between them, Patrick looked at her slyly. "Yes. Once we started, I don't know when we'd come up for air. Plus, it may draw Red John sooner than we're ready."  


"Hmmmmmm. Maybe as soon as we're ready to draw Red John . . . ?"  


"You have a very dark sense of humor, Teresa. You'll have me retching next to the car in a minute." Patrick laughed. "Spoken like a true conman . . . working the angles.  


"Ugh. One of us is enough. I know it's not funny. I just feel so trapped. It makes me think of crazy ways to get out. I want to end that bastard!"  


"Welcome to my world."  


Patrick was accepting her as his partner to catch Red John! Her responsibilities as partner rose stubbornly, demanding her to step up. "I really do need your help about Bertram, Jane." She was willing to do just about anything.  


He saw she was sincere and patted her hand. He wasn't sure there was anything he could do, short of hypnotizing her, perhaps. If she would allow it. "I know. We'll figure it out."  


"Let's get moving again."  


"I'll drive. You rest."  


Lisbon was more than happy to let him. She allowed herself to put her hand in his for a few miles, and he allowed himself to hold it.  


"Can we stop and get some gum, Patrick?"


	2. Chapter 2

Teresa sat in one of her living room armchairs. Patrick sat on the closest end of the couch. They had both been thinking about "Lisbon And The Seven Suspects" on the drive back to town, although they hadn't spoken about it yet. Teresa had come to a decision, and it couldn't be put off.  


"I've really thought about it, Patrick, and there's only one thing that I can think of that will help me maintain my composure around these Red John suspects. Otherwise my mind will be so wound up and my thoughts and emotions so tumbled together that I'll never make it and I'll end up killing us all. Just like you said."  


"I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry for it. " Patrick shook his head and put those regrets aside. "You want me to hypnotize you."  


"Yes. If you think you can help me."  


"I haven't been able to think of any other way, myself. I know you don't want me 'in your head,' as you say. But yes, I think I can help."  


"I'm not as worried about you being in my head now that I know you love me."  


"I always thought you just didn't want me to make you cough up your deep, dark secrets, Lisbon." He smirked.  


Her head jerked to attention. "You're not going to do that, are you? I mean you don't have to . . . ?"  


"Oh, my," Patrick teased, "What are you hiding? What's in there, Lisbon?"  


"Nothing! Stop it! This isn't helping, Patrick! " She was giggling just the same. "It's just, what if there's something terrible in there I don't know about?"  


"Everybody has the same fear. Don't you think if there were something like that, we would have seen signs of it in nearly ten years of knowing each other? No. There's nothing like that. You're a good, kind, honorable person. That's all. Remember. I've been in there once before." He smiled lovingly at her, remembering her as sweet as honey inside, soft and caring even under hypnosis. A delicate flower, too beautiful to disturb.  


When she saw how Patrick looked at her, Teresa blushed and smiled back at him.  


Remembering his sweet sojourn into Teresa, as brief as it was, warmed his emotions and brought Patrick's love for her to the fore, physically prompting him to act, now that their feelings for each other were known. Images and fantasies of the unexplored filled his mind and urged expression. He needed to get that under control. Now. Struggling and knowing himself brought Patrick to a crossroad. He had to kiss Teresa. And it had to happen before he put her under hypnosis, so that she could have no doubts about why she kissed him back.  


"Lisbon."  


Teresa looked into his eyes, gone navy over pink cheeks, slight moisture on his brow. She could see that Patrick's breathing had picked up, forcing his lips to part, and the pulse at his throat was its prominent feature. This was desire! What would he do?"  


He licked his lips. "Lisbon." A little louder this time.  


Her eyes were half-lidded as she stared at his mouth. Hadn't he said her name? Twice. Teresa's eyes widened. "Yes, Patrick. What is it?"  


"If I don't kiss you now, I'll steal one when you're under and I don't want to do that."  


All Teresa really heard was, 'don't want.' "You don't want to kiss me?" She looked at Patrick in disbelief.  


For Patrick, to keep from sweeping her into his arms, satisfy their desire for one another and not wait another moment, was a tense internal battle. He stared at her, in such a receptive state already that hypnosis would be as natural a next step for her as breathing. He considered putting her under and stealing that kiss and several more. But it would be a violation. He couldn't do that to her.  


"Teresa. Look at me." She shook herself a little and focused on his eyes. "What I'm saying is I want to kiss you now. Before I put you under. So we're both conscious of it and you give it freely. Otherwise, I know I can't keep from stealing one." Or ten. Or maybe fifteen. Or maybe just one that would put them both under its own hypnotic power. "And I'd never forgive myself." He took a deep breath and stopped his train of thought. He didn't know how much longer they would be able to avoid the intense attraction that drew them to consummate their relationship. He had been dreaming of it for years. Teresa confirmed their need with her next words.  


"But Patrick. Will you steal kisses from me when I'm under, too? As many as you want? Even if I don't know it, I want you to kiss me. Even if you kiss me now, I want you to kiss me more, then. I don't care how I get them. I just want them. Because part of me will know it and it will make me very happy. And I'll know because my lips will be plump from your kisses when I come to."  


The light from the evening sun streamed into her living room window, touching everywhere with golden light and striking red sparks into her hair. Patrick lifted thick, silky waves to let them flow like flaming water over his hand, the curl wrapping it. Teresa laid her fingers softly against the side of his head, wiggling below the already golden curls, warmed in a sunbeam.  


"One kiss," Patrick said. "But, Teresa. I can't take much."  


"Just a kiss."  


It was their first and it was sweet. Patrick brushed his lips agains hers, the striations and the softness as Teresa puckered slowly, drawing him. Tilting his head a little, he pressed harder, smudging the kiss into her mouth. His teeth moved hungrily behind the pad of his suckling lips, just short of pressing her open. When he broke the kiss, she separated from him without audible complaint, having taken what he could give. She couldn't look at him for the moment, without wanting more. Patrick, too, averted his gaze and recovered his breath.  


"Teresa, I love you."  


Unable to really speak, she offered her hand without looking at him and he set his in it. She drew it to her lips, speckling it with a few tears. When she looked at Patrick, and although her voice was husky, Teresa was smiling as she returned his hand. "I love you, too, Patrick."  


He nodded and managed to smile back, allowing his desire to subside and his control to grab his mind. "Okay. Ready to start?"  


"Yes, I'm ready."  


Patrick pulled up the other armchair. He induced the trance easily, taking her much deeper than their previous effort. Teresa followed him readily and Patrick did not meddle with her at all, merely made the suggestions and set the trigger by a light slap above her knee.  


When Teresa awoke from the trance, the first thing she did was to lick her lips, then looked at Patrick reproachfully. "No kisses."  


The sweet strains of Teresa's desire touched Patrick like music, enticing him, making him search for its theme and rhythm. He wanted to hold her, just feel her body close to his, just live through her expressions of physical love. She would slay all remnants of his previous life, he felt sure. He ached to know.  


Teresa didn't need to know what he was thinking. He was dreaming of her. Of them. Come back, now . . . "I hope it works, Patrick. The hypnosis."  


He looked at her as the dreams slipped away and left only his smile. "It will. It's not magic. And there are plenty of other things we'll encounter, but I think you'll notice a big difference. With those seven suspects and any others we identify as we get closer. Your own suspicions will trigger an instinct to react calmly, notice and remember everything about the interaction. It's the best protection I have to offer, Teresa, and you're so very important to me."  


"I know." Teresa stood and held her arms open to him. "Let me hug you. Just easy, okay?"  


When he bent to her embrace, Patrick nestled his head on her shoulder, but turned away so that he wouldn't be tempted to nuzzle her neck. Still, it felt like home, comfort, surety. He thrilled to remember how she squeezed her fingers when she grasped someone in a hug, trying to hold them tighter, and he experienced it in light of their new relationship. He desired her from the depths, but he allowed himself to simply rest there a moment while she pressed her little fingers into his shoulders, swayed with him and hummed her affection.


End file.
